


Fire in the Snow

by Sing_Melokia



Series: The Snow of the Free Marches [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing_Melokia/pseuds/Sing_Melokia
Summary: Once again, Inquisitor Melokia cannot be found. No matter where the Spymaster looks.





	1. The World Through Cullen's Eyes.

It wasn't like Leliana to not be able to find someone. The Nightingale has always prided herself in her searching abilities. But, apparently, they have decided to take the day off. As she wandered through Skyhold's courtyard, she heard laughter coming from the Singing Maiden. Deciding to try her luck in the inn, Leliana made her way over. It wasn't her favourite place. It was too noisy and crowded for her taste. She much preferred the quiet and solitude of her rookery. However, inn's were an excellent source of gossip and rumour. Plus, she had run out of places to look.

Opening the door, Leiana stepped into the dimly lit tavern, Workers and soldiers for the Inquisition relaxed at the tables and bar. Enjoying a drink and a meal before going back to work for the afternoon. Knowing that The Iron Bull had made the Singing Maiden his base, she made her way to his usual table. She weaved through the patrons, ignoring the stares. It wasn't very often they spotted the Spymaster in the keep's tavern.

Leliana reached Iron Bull's table and saw that Bull, Varric, Dorian and Sera were in the middle of a game of Wicked Grace. Quietly, she watched as Varric won yet another hand, adding to his growing pile of coins. Clearing her throat, Leliana startled the group. Sera dropped her mug of ale with a curse, whilst Bull, Varric and Dorian laughed. Leliana allowed herself a small smile as she pulled up a chair and joined them. She still had it, she thought to herself.

Varric offered her a drink and asked, "And what do we owe the pleasure of your company too?"

Leliana politely declined the ale, started to explain. "I've been looking for the Inquisitor for the past two hours and no one has seen hide nor hair of her. I hate it when she does this. I have a pile of requisitions that need her approval but it's like she's vanished. There isn't a spell of invisibilty, is there Dorian?"

Dorian laughed. "There is but I am not aware if the Inquisitor knows it. It's not like you to not be able to find someone, Nightingale. You must be slipping." 

Leliana just pursed her lips and ignored the jab. She knew Dorian loved to tease and argue but she wasn't in the mood for it today. Bull smirked at Dorian's remark. "You know what the boss is like, If she doesn't want to be found, you won't find her."

"Unless she's asleep somewhere," Piped up Sera. "You know, with her being elfy and half cat to boot, she's always sleeping in dumb places. I found her in one of the trees in the garden last week. Just like a cat. Quizzy sure didn't like it when I threw a bucket of water on her either. That poor page who got in her way..." Sera cackled to herself as the boys joined in with the laughter. The image of their fearless, chasing around a messenger, while soaking wet, made them laugh even harder. Even Leliana had to admit it was pretty funny. 

Varric wiped tears of laughter away and added, "Sera's right. I've found her asleep in a fireplace. Curled up in a little ball."

"Top of a bookcase." Dorian said.

"In one of my empty ale kegs," added Bull. "Good thing we checked before we cut it up for firewood. Boss wouldn't have been happy with us otherwise."

Just then, Josephine wandered over to the group, nose in her clipboard as always. "She was asleep on my desk one time. Made it hard to write my letters. I didn't want to disturb her."

A smile graced Leliana's face. How had it not occurred to her to ask Josephine. "Have you seen the Inquisitor? I was asking this lot, but as you can tell, it has gotten a bit off track."

"Funny you should say that. I was about to ask if any of you had seen Commander Cullen? He has not been seen since this morning's training exercises."

Hearing this, sly knowing grins spread across all their faces. "Well, there's your answer," Dorian chuckled. "They have obviously sneaked off somewhere together."

"But if it is so important to find them, I have the perfect kid for the job." Varric grinned mischievously. And before Leliana or Josephine could stop him, Varric was calling up into the rafters, "Hey kid. I need your help."

"Yes Varric," Cole said quietly, suddenly appearing in the seat next to him. Sera stood up quickly, knocking her stool over. "Nope. I'm out. That's just freaky." Before running up the stairs to the refuge of her room.

Varric, ignoring Sera's normal weirdness, asked Cole, "Hey kid. Do you reckon you could find the Inquisitor and the Commander? We can't find them anywhere."

"I can. But should I? It's quite warm. The light is bright but it is hidden." As always with Cole, everything is described cryptically in the moment.

"We just want to make sure they're safe." Urged Dorian. "Do tell."

"I don't know," Josephine tried to interject.

"Hush now Josie. Let Cole concentrate." Said Leliana. Leliana may not admit it, but she has always loved a bit of gossip. The juicy, the better.

"Ok. If you think it is ok." Cole closed his eyes and focused. It didn't take too long to find Melokia and Cullen. They were never far from one another when they were in Skyhold. "It's bright. Bright like the sun but whiter. And loud. So loud. But a good loud. A loud no one will hear over the water. It's nothing like my lake from home. All calm and flat. This water is like her. Wild and free. Fast and fierce. But she is mine and I am hers. She says we can be as loud as we want. No one knows where we are. I am not so sure. It's scary but exhilarating. Knowing that we could get caught. Could be seen. But... oh sweet Andraste..." Cole stuttered, eyes snapping open.

"What? What is it?" Leliana asked eagerly. 

"Umm... Ok." Cole hesitated before continuing. "It's hot. The water is hot. How is that possible? It was snow but now it's like her bath in her room. She's done something to the waterfall. It was all spread out and falling wherever it wanted. Now, it travels down the same path. And she's under it. It's like the rain but... But... I didn't know they came off. They hide and secret away the skin. Now it's not there. She is there. Face turned upwards, under the water. Eyes closed and it is like heaven. No clothes to restrict. Just her and her love and the nature she was born into." 

Cole paused and everyone waited silently. It was better than reading one of Varric's books. Varric knew he could never write something like this. So moving and loving. He might have to start following the spirit around and taking notes. Even Sera had left her room and was listening in from above. Leliana and Josephine were both wide eyed in wonder. And a little jealous that they on't have someone in their lives to make them feel like this. Cole took a shuddering breath and continued. 

"She is magnificent. Her beauty is blinding. It hurts my heart to know that I could lose her. But she promised that won't happen. She will win. She always wins and I believe her. But right now, all there is is her. Under that hot waterfall. Water dripping down the swell of her breast and the curves of her hips. Her eyes staring into mine. With hunger. Not the hunger for food. That smile making that dimple stand out. Her lips parted and her tongue. Marker, that talented tongue..."

"Ok, ok. That's enough." Bull interrupted Cole. "As hot as this is, I don't want to know what the Boss gets up to in her private time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my favourite barmaid." Iron Bull stood up and left to search for a certain red head. 

The rest of the group look expectantly at Cole. He glances around him, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Are you sure it's ok? He's starting to feel me in his mind." Cole had never concentrated so long on a single person before. Mages always feel him there and even though nearly all the lyrium was nearly out of the Commander's system, some of it still lingered. Enough for the commander to start to notice. Cole sighs at the eager faces and closes his eyes once again.

"It's dark. So dark. Where did all the light go? It's like there's nothing there." Cole wondered out loud.

"That's because there is nothing to look," Cullen replied smugly. "Can't see what I'm seeing if I'm not looking at anything."

"Oh," Cole stammered. "Umm...They wanted me to find you and the Inquisitor."

"Well, you can tell those sticky beak companions of hers to mind their own business. Melokia needs a break and she's going to get one. They can wait a couple of hours. If you tell them where we are, I will not be a happy man. Now shoo."

Cole felt himself get pushed out of the Commander's mind and back into his own. He looked around at the group before him and apologised. "I'm sorry. The Commander knew I was there and threw me out. He said that you were all sticky beaks. But you don't have any beaks. Are you all actually birds? Don't disturb the Inquisitor. The Lion's roar is a strong and fearful one. I do not like the roar. It is too loud." And with a shake of his head, Cole vanished back to his quiet, dark corner in the roof.

Varric huffed, "Dammit. It was just getting interesting too."

Josephine hushed him. "It was probably for the best. Don't want things to be weird now, do you?"

"Weird follows the Inquisitor around like a lost dog. This is pretty normal compared to some of the other things that have happened." Varric retorted. 

Leliana interjected before it blew up into an argument. "We were supposed to be locating the Inquisitor and the Commander, remember? We still have no idea. Cole gave us nothing."

"Yes he did. Weren't you paying attention Nightingale? Or were you too busy daydreaming like a schoolgirl?" Dorian joked. Unbeknown to the rest of the group, he had always known where they were. He had an exceptional poker face. Melokia had asked him to help her enchant the waterfall about a month back, She had missed her natural showers in the Free Marches and had wanted somewhere to hide when being Inquisitor become too much. "Think about what Cole said. I'm sure you are all capable of working it out. However, once you do, do not go there. I don't believe she would be very happy if you interrupted shower time." Dorian rose from the table as he saw Onyvr wave at him from the tavern's door. "I will speak to you all later. I have a date." He bowed at them as he went to meet Onyvr. 

Varric laughed as he watched the two mages leave. Everyone was getting lucky around here. Must be something in the air. "Ok then. Dorian said Cole left us heaps of clues. First one is obvious. A waterfall. What else?" He drummed his fingers on the table as he thought.

"Bright white sunlight." Offered Josephine. "The sun shining on the snow. Plus, it's cold as well." 

"Good," Nodded Varric. 

"And it's loud enough to not be heard. So that means there are people nearby but they don't want to be found." Leliana added. "Put them all together and that all points to Skyhold. There is snow, the cold, a waterfall and enough unexplored tunnels under the castle that no one could hear or find them. Sounds like Melokia has been doing a bit of exploring and found a little elven paradise to call her own."

"But how is the water hot, if it's here" Asked Josephine. "Dorian of course. He specialises in fire enchantments doesn't he? His and the Inquisitor's magic would be more than enough to heat up the water." Josephine shook her head. Ser Dorian had known all along where they were. 

"Pointless asking him though," said Varric. "He and Sunshine are best friends. He won't tell us a thing."

Leliana sighed in agreement. "Guess we're just going to wait until they have finished their 'shower'."

"You ladies up for a game of Wicked Grace while we wait?" Varric asked as he started shuffling the discarded cards on the table. "You in Sera?" He called up to the elf. Sera nodded and jumped the railing, landing in the seat beside Josephine. 

"Alright then. What are we playing for? Smalls? I have a whole heap I've been trying to get rid of since I joined up."


	2. The World Through Cullen's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slippery and wet. New and exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the naughty chapter. Enjoy :)

The Commander mentally sighed. Trust Josephine and Leliana to try and get Cole to find them. Thank Andraste for that last bit of lyrium in his system, notifying him to watchful eyes. He didn't want to traumatise the poor spirit boy with what he was planning on doing. Plus, there was no chance he was going to share this amazing woman with the rest of them. 

Cullen opened his eyes and took in the most beautiful sight. His elven love, completely naked, under that enchanted waterfall. Water running down her toned, athletic form. Making her glisten like wisp light in the night. He sat there in the warm pool of water, amazed at the sight of her. Melokia turned her head towards him and stared at him with her bright purple eyes. They shone like amethyst but there was something else about them. A primal hunger radiated from them. For him. With a slightly wicked grin, Melokia beckoned him over with a finger. Standing suddenly, Cullen hastened to her, sliding up behind her. The waterfall felt lovely but not as lovely as Melokia's body under his wandering hands. Leaning down, he found the side of her neck and laid wet kisses upon it. Melokia tilted her head to offer him more. Closing her eyes, she surrendered herself to him. The only one she would give herself over to completely. 

Melokia gasped as Cullen's mouth found her slender ear. Biting down gently, he tugged on her earlobe, extracting moans from her mouth. One of his large hands was cupping her breasts, while the other splayed across her hip, pulling her into him. She could feel him getting hard against the small of her back. Wiggling her hips, she rubbed her arse across his stiffening cock. Cullen shuddered from the sensation and let go of her ear. Spinning her around, he attacked her mouth. Sliding his tongue across her lips, seeking access. Which was given immediately. Melokia moaned as Cullen deepened the kiss. Urged on by the sounds she was making, Cullen grabbed her backside and drew her closer to him. Melokia rubbed up against his strong frame as her hands found their way to his golden curls and latched on. 

With one last nibble on her bottom lip, Cullen continued the heated kisses across her jawline and down her neck. Running his tongue up and down until he found that sweet spot that drove his lover crazy. He knew he found it when the grip on his hair tightened and she started to breathless pant. He started to suck on that sensitive spot and made her mind go blank with need. It was nothing like the electricity that she brought forth with her magic. It was like an electric current was running straight from Cullen's lips all the way to her nether regions. Making her jolt and shudder with anticipation and need. Feeling herself growing wetter from Cullen's mouth and firm hands, Melokia brought herself onto her tiptoes to cradle his erection in the junction of her thighs. 

Cullen's hands moved back to her tight arse as he backed her up against the wall behind the waterfall. When her back hit the water-smoothed stone, he lifted her up. Melokia's legs automatically found their way around Cullen's hips and held on tightly. Cullen glanced downwards at her. Taking in the sight of his love, eager and waiting for him to enter her, took his breath away. His stiff cock twitched and ached, wanting to be inside that blessed warmth but he held back. He knew making her wait would drive her crazy with need. And he had to admit, he enjoyed teasing her. With one arm still gripping her round arse, he slid his other hand in between their bodies and found her wet, warm centre. Melokia leaned her head back against the stone wall and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Cullen's fingers. Teasingly, he stroked her lips and opening. Gathering up her wetness, he slowly slid a finger inside her and back out. He continued with the same slow pace, as her fingers gripped tighter to his shoulders. Her back arched from the pleasure and her mouth parted with a groan when Cullen added another finger. Watching her, Cullen delighted in the expressions and sounds he could bring out of her. When his thumb started circling her clit, the moans emitting from her became louder. He slowly increased the pressure and speed of his fingers, encouraged on by her moans. Feeling the familiar tinglings of the oncoming orgasm, Melokia breathlessly murmured, "Cullen..."

Suddenly, Cullen stopped and withdrew his hand. The disappointment of being denied release quickly vanished as she felt him positioning himself at her entrance. Leaning forward, his throbbing cock glided into her welcoming heat. They groaned at the same time, relishing the feeling of being joined. Cullen gazed into Melokia's eyes as he waited for her to become accustomed by his lenght. Purple and gold stared at each other as Cullen slightly moved his hips back and then forward again, pushing deeper inside her. 

"Oh fuck," Melokia gasped as Cullen moved against her. "Don't stop that. That feels amazing."

Hearing Melokia swear, in common and in pleasure, snapped whatever self control he had left. He wanted to make this last but a sudden, carnal urge came over him. Ducking his head down, he captured her mouth with his. When his hips pulled back and then slammed forward, he swallowed her gasp of surprise. With her back flat against the wall, Melokia thrust her hips forward to take in more of him. Groaning with delight, she felt Cullen sliding in and out of her. Both of his hands gripped her arse as he plowed into her. Each thrust during them closer to nirvana. 

Melokia moved her hand downwards to her clit, rubbing it in time with Cullen's movements. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she started to tense up around him. Her fingers drummed out a frantic beat as Cullen's thrusts felt like they were touching her very soul. Until, all of a sudden, all he heard was Melokia crying out. Head back and eyes closed, he watched her come apart around him. Her cries of ecstasy were enough to pull Cullen over the edge with her. Cullen bit down on her shoulder as he came deep inside her. White spots invaded his vision from the intensity of it all. He could feel her pulsing around him, milking every last drop out of him.

Cullen's knees suddenly felt weak, so he gently slid Melokia down to the ground with him. Sitting cross legged, Melokia sat in his lap, still straddled on his cock, as they caught their breath. Melokia leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "I love you. You know that right?"

Cullen's arms wrapped around her tightly. It was the first time she had ever said that to him and he was determined that it wasn't going to be the last. "And I, you. Andraste knows just how much. You are the best thing in my world." Melokia grinned widely at him, her dimple standing out and kissed him. This kiss was gentle. Without urgency. It conveyed love and understanding and unspoken promises of the future. 

"Melokia, dear, I know you're down here. I can see your clothes. Leliana and Josephine have been looking for you and the Commander. Who I know is with you right now." Dorian's voice called out, shattering the mood.

"Hi dear sister. Hi Commander." Onyvr added.

Breaking away from the kiss, Cullen blushed bright red from being caught out. Granted, they couldn't be seen from their hidey hole, but Melokia's giggle gave them away. Standing up, Melokia walked out from underneath the waterfall. Cullen could only sputter at her gall. Walking around naked in front of another man and her brother, of all people. 

"What are you doing?" Cullen whispered loudly. "You're naked as the day you were born and there's other men out there. One of which is your brother."

"Cullen, darling, I'm Dalish remember. Nudity doesn't bother us. I grew up in the woods. Anyway, it's just Dorian and my brother. Who are not the slightest bit interested in me. If anyone should be worried, it's you. Seeing as he's, you know, a scary blood mage from Tevinter." Melokia stuck her tongue out cheekily at Cullen as she walked away. 

Dorian stood beside the pool and held out a towel for Melokia. "Are you corrupting our poor Commander with uncivilised Dalish ways?" He mocked her playfully. 

"Don't hear any complaints from you, Dorian." Teased Onyvr. "You seem to like the wild side of the Free Marches." Dorian grinned wickedly at his amatus, as Melokia took the towel from him.

"More like he's corrupting me with those devilish Ferelden ways. Who know lions were so good at plowing fields" Melokia winked at Dorian. 

"Can you make me feel anymore uncomfortable after being caught out 'plowing fields' as you so elegantly put it." Cullen called out from behind the waterfall. 

"Relax, ma vhenan. Dorian and Onyvr promise not to look. Even though you are a sight to behold. I can't promise I won't though. Turn around" She gestured to the both of them. 

"You're no fun." They whined in unison as they did as they were told. Melokia just smiled and shook her head. This eye candy was all hers. 

*****

Melokia hadn't been feeling well for a couple of weeks now. She had thought that the stresses of going up and defeating Corypheus would've eased it but it hadn't. It had become worse. So she went to see the only person she trusted with her health. Her twin and former clan healer, Onyvr. He had always been very professional and she knew she was in the best hands. After a thorough check up, Onyvr came to a conclusion that stunned Melokia. 

"So dear sister. How are you going to tell Cullen the news?" He asked Melokia as he smiled happily at her. 

"Tell him what? How bad is the sickness? Is it serious?" Melokia was in a panic. What was wrong with her?

Onyvr just laughed at his sister. "I'm sorry. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease you." Melokia glared at him. "You're not sick. But it is serious. You are with child. I'm going to be an Uncle."

"I'm pregnant?" Melokia's mouth dropped open at the news. "You're right. How am I going to tell Cullen this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is NSFW. It'll be my firs time writing all the naughty juicy stuff, so I hope it turns out alright.


End file.
